Sandwich Shop To Tennis
by anime 116
Summary: When new tennis players move to Seigaku, what do the regulars do? regularsxOCs, RyoSaku, MomoAnn, KaiTomo
1. prologue

**Enjoy! I suck at fanfics but okay… here I go! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT only the OCs and the plot.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A little girl laughed as she ran around with her friend. Her bright green eyes were filled with happiness. 

Suddenly her friend tripped on a stone and fell.

"Kiku-kun! Oh no! You're bleeding!" cried the girl as she ran over to his side.

"It's okay Ka-chan! I'm fine!" replied the boy.

"Ka-chan! It's time to go home! Nii-san will be worried!" called another girl who looked almost exactly the same as Ka-chan.

"Ri-chan! What time is it?" shouted Kiku-kun.

Even though Ri-chan was only 5 years old, she knew how to tell time, read chapter books, make dinner and even beat her 2 older brothers at tennis (her brothers were 7 and 10 and they won many tennis championships).

In other words, she was a tensai. Ka-chan was a tennis tensai.

"It's gojiyonjuugofun, Kiku-kun!" replied Ri-chan

"Oh no! I have to go home!" Kiku-kun said frantically as he jumped up.

So they said their good byes and headed home.

But when the twins got home, there were a lot of people standing outside their door.

"Onee-chan… who are they?" asked Ka-chan as she hid behind her big sister. Her usually bright green eyes that were filled with happiness were replaced by one filled with fear.

"I take it that you two are Mizuno Rika and Kari correct?" asked a man all dressed in black.

Rika (Ri-chan) just nodded.

"We," continued the man as he pointed at everyone else, "are sorry to say but your brothers Mizuno Roy and Rey, have died in a car accident. And because you have no other family, you two will be moved to an orphanage." Finished the man.

"N-no! You're lying! It's not true! Aniki would never leave us! It's not true, right Ri-chan?" cried Kari as she started sobbing.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kari but I think it's t-true…" replied Rika.

"Onee-chan?" questioned Kari as she saw her usually calm and collected sister have tears streaming down her face.

Rika opened the door to their house and the two twins began packing their belongings.

But before they left, Rika changed her hairstyle. She covered the left side of her face with her bright red hair and wore a baseball cap. That was how their mother looked before she died.

Kari kept her blue hair the way it was.

They went to the orphanage and found 6 other girls there.

The car accident was on the news that night and that's how Kikumaru Eiji found out that his best friends' brothers were dead. He decided to go see them and see if they were all right, but they weren't home.

Rika changed a lot after the crash.

_6 years later_

Eiji's POV Nya! It's been 6 years and I haven't seen Ri-chan or Ka-chan! I wonder if they're okay… they probably moved after the car accident… "Eiji! Come help me! Now!" shouted onee-chan Oh well, I guess I have to obey… End POV 

Kari, Rika and their friends (Selene, Mist, Asagi, Ena, Sora and Taya) were the only ones left at the orphanage. Everyday, they got less to eat since there were 8 of them and most days, 1 of them would have to skip a meal.

One day, while they were sleeping, the people who ran the orphanage threw them onto the streets. Literally.

"Onee-chan! I'm hungry." Cried Ena, the youngest.

"Ena, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait." Replied Asagi her older sister.

Kari's POV 

We're all tired and hungry but I guess Ena has it the worst since she's 8 but we're all 11.

The look on nee-chan's face means she's thinking. I know because when she thinks, she closes her eyes or they turn blue… weird eh? That happens to me too.

I miss Roy and Rey. I miss Kiku-kun. I miss the old Rika the most. I used to call her Ri-chan and she used to call me Ka-chan but now she calls me Kari-chan and tells me to call her Rika-chan… it started when we left for the orphanage.

Rika's POV 

I know that Kari knows I'm thinking. I have to find a place to sleep and eat. Because I'm the oldest, I **have **to find a place… I know what Kari's thinking. She misses Roy, Rey, Kiku-kun and probably the old me. But that me left the second we entered the orphanage.

End POV 

Suddenly, a man from a nearby sandwich shop stopped in front of them and handed them sandwiches. Then he signaled them to wait for him there.

"Well there is 87.72 that he is going to take us in." said Sora, the brainy one obsessed with data.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Taya, who was quite annoyed with Sora's love for data.

"Good." Replied Rika for Sora.

When the man came back, he did take them in. So they lived there and worked there for 2 years.

_2 years later_

"Girls, I think it's time for you to go to school. So because the nearest school is Josui, and you girls are great at tennis, I've enrolled you to go to school there." Said Watamaru (the sandwich shop owner).

The girls cheered.

At the school, became regulars and Selene and Asagi even became the buchou and fukubuchou.

Rika and Kari should have been buchou and fukubuchou but they played badly so they wouldn't have to lead the team (ironic right?)

Then it was time for the nationals (I think).

**Hope you liked it! Glossary!**

Nii-san brother

Tensai genius

Gojiyonjuugofun 5:45

Onee-chan sister

POV point of view

Buchou captain

Fukubuchou vice captain

_Leanne Serene_


	2. prologue continued

**Ok… here's a quick note.**

**I just realized that I forgot to say… the real story will start on chapter 3. So this is actually just a giant flashback so ur not confused.**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like my story, then don't read it. NO FLAMES ok?**

Chapter 2. Josui VS Seigaku 

"Doubles 2! Shiina, Yoshitaka pair VS Tezuka, Inui pair." Shouted the ref. "Begin!"

(A.N. I'm too lazy to describe the whole match.)

It was a tough match since both teams had data on each other. But Seigaku won.

"Good try." Said Rika when they came back out.

Selene just nodded.

"… Seems like I need more data…" replied Sora.

**Sweat drop**

"Doubles 1! Ayase, Mizuno pair VS Oishi, Kikumaru pair." Called the ref.

Kari and Rika gasped.

"Kiku-kun?" whispered Rika and Kari.

"Begin!" shouted the ref.

No matter how hard they played, Asagi and Kari couldn't beat Seigaku's Golden Pair.

"What's wrong Rika-senpai?" questioned Ena as she saw that one of her best friends was staring at that "Kikumaru" guy.

"… It's nothing." Replied the red-haired tensai as she looked away.

"Singles 3! Ayase from Josui VS Momoshiro from Seigaku! Begin! Announced the ref.

"W-wait! Am I supposed to ply a little girl?!?!?!?!" shouted Momo.

"I'm NOT little! I'm 10! Screamed Ena as she served the ball.

"Ena ended up winning… wow…

"Singles 2! Shiina from Josui VS Kaidoh from Seigaku! Begin!" shouted the ref. (A.N. yes I'm running out of words.)

Kaidoh used his snake but Mist blocked it.

"Winner! Mist!" Announced the ref.

"Haha! Mamushi! You lost to a 12 year old! Hahaha!" laughed Momo.

"Well Momo, you lost to a 10 year old." Replied Inui.

**Sweat drop**

"Singles 1! Shinichiro from Josui VS Kawamura from Seigaku. Begin!" called the ref.

Fuji handed Kawamura his racket and he went into burning mode…

So… Kawamura won…

"Arigato for the match… Kiku-kun." Said Kari as she shook hands with Eiji.

"K-Ka-chan?" said Eiji as he gasped. " Is that Ri-chan?"

"Yes it's me… Kiku-kun." Replied Rika by herself.

_**Back at Seigaku.**_

"Momo! Kaidoh! 50 laps now!" shouted Tezuka.

" Why?" shouted Momo and Kaidoh.

"90 because you 2 lost to people younger than you and 10 because I can almost never calculate Tezuka properly." Replied Inui.

_3 years later…_

It was Saturday so the girls were working at the sandwich shop again.

That night, Watamaru told them the news.

They had to move the sandwich shop!

So that meant moving to a new school.

_1 week later…_

They packed up everything and left.

They arrived that night and went to bed almost immediately.

On Sunday, (it was Saturday) Asagi, Ena, Sora, Taya, Mist and Kari dragged Rika and Selene to shop for… CLOTHES! (A.N. I HATE shopping for clothes and so do Rika and Selene.)

They ran (and dragged) into different stores and in the end this is what they bought.

Selene: green sweatpants and a turquoise t-shirt.

Mist: yellow sweatpants, a yellow t-shirt and a yellow dress.

Asagi: white sweatpants, a purple t-shirt and a black spaghetti strap.

Ena: orange sweatpants, a yellow-orange t-shirt and an orange dress with blue patches.

Rika: Blue sweatpants and a baby blue t-shirt.

Kari: Blue sweatpants, a baby blue t-shirt and 2 dark blue dresses with baby blue patches (she bought one for Rika).

Sora: turquoise sweatpants and… a new data book?

Taya: red sweatpants and a red t-shirt.

Then they went back to Wamstreks (1) Sandwich Shop.

They put on their uniforms and got to work.

"Nya! Fujiko-chan! I'm hungry! When can we eat?" asked Eiji as he bounced around.

"Saa… I guess Eiji's right…" replied Fuji while smiling as usual.

"Oh! Why don't we eat at that new sandwich shop!" suggested Momo.

"Fshhhhhh. What ever baka." Hissed Kaidoh.

So they set off for Wamstreks Sandwich shop.

Ding

"Hi! Welcome to Wamstreks Sandwich shop! May we help you?" Said Ena cheerfully.

"IT'S YOU!" screamed Ena and Momo at the same time.

"Ena what are you screaming ab- OH MY GOD!" shouted Asagi as she came out from behind the curtain.

"Asagi! Calm down! You're scaring away everyone." Replied Kari calmly.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! RIKA!" shouted Kari as she started jumping up and down.

"What the hell is it now Kari? Did you spray water on yourself AGAIN?" asked Rika sarcastically. " Oh. Have a seat. We'll be right to you in a minute." As she saw their customers.

So the guys ordered sandwiches and started to eat.

They finished quickly and left.

The next day, the girls went to their new schools.

"Nya… Ochibi… who are they?" whispered Eiji nervously to Ryoma as a group of girls all wearing sweatpants approached Ryuuzaki-sensai.

"I-IT'S YOU! AGAIN!" shouted the short girl in orange sweatpants.

"Oh no… it's THEM again." Groaned Momo.

It was the girls from the sandwich shop.

Josui's old regular team.

**So! I hope you liked it! I will repeat again. Real story shall start next chapter. Please R&R! oh yea. NO FLAMES! IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING GOOD TO SAY THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL… sorry. D I hate flames.**

_Leanne Serene_


End file.
